neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Huffer (Transformers)
Huffer is the name of several fictional characters in the various Transformers universes. All are Autobots who turn into trucks. Huffer was first introduced in 1984, and was voiced by John Stephenson in the animated series The Transformers. Transformers: Generation 1 The toy version of Huffer (Drag in Japan, Turbo in Italy, Whiner ( ) и Russian TV series version) was released from 1984 through 1985 as a Mini-Bot, placing him in the same general size category as Bumblebee, Beachcomber and Powerglide.Huffer (Autobot Mini-Bots, Transformers G1) Huffer, as described by Bumblebee, looks at the world "through sludge-colored windshields." Huffer is dour. He says very little and when he does speak, it's usually to grumble. Huffer's pessimism extends even to his job specialty. He'll grumble that it can't be done and then build the most complex mechanized fortress imaginable. Sometimes it seems he can whip up a suspension bridge out of bobby pins and glue. Huffer isn't too sociable, but in any sort of difficulty he is absolutely reliable. Optimus Prime knows that Huffer secretly misses Cybertron and longs to return there. A complex system of sensors in his arms allows Huffer to test various materials, some of which he uses in construction, for various properties such as tensile strength, heat resistance, elasticity, etc. Although lacking weapons, he is extremely strong and can lift 40,000 pounds. His mathematical and geometrical abilities exceed those of all the other Autobots and help him in his construction designs.1984 G1 Transformers Autobot: Huffer Huffer is prone to severe bouts of depression as a result of his homesickness. At these times he is often inconsolable and of little value to the other Autobots. Reception Huffer was named the 6th top unfortunately named Transformer by Topless Robot. Wired Magazine once nominated him as one of the 12 most ridiculous Transformers of all time. Marvel Comics The Autobot forces almost succumbed to fuel deprivation early in the war on Earth; Optimus Prime was forced to choose four warriors to give precious fuel to and carry on the fight, including Huffer. Huffer fought bravely, notably confronting Megatron in combat, but despite their valiant efforts, the Autobots were only saved when the poisoned fuel fed to the Decepticons by Sparkplug Witwicky took effect. Huffer befriended the trucker Bomber Bill, and the two fought valiantly in order to stop Soundwave and Devastator from contacting Cybertron. However, their efforts were in vain and the two Decepticon groups began a process of co-operation which culminated in the deployment of the Space Bridge between Cybertron and Earth. Huffer joined the list of the long-term injured during the Dinobot Hunt. He was charged, along with Sideswipe and Bluestreak, with bringing in the powerful Dinobot, Grimlock. Unfortunately, the party found the mentally ill Grimlock locked in vicious combat with Sludge, who had been planted there by the Decepticons. Huffer was badly injured trying to contain the situation. Animated series In the 1984-1985 series, Huffer was occasionally seen being entrusted with Optimus Prime's trailer unit, especially in cases where Prime was weakened or injured. Huffer also was frustrated by the fact that whatever he built ended up being destroyed by Decepticon combat. It was his wish to build something that would not be destroyed in the war somewhat like Grapple who wishes to build something that doesn't get trashed. Huffer also seems to actually enjoy repairing Decepticon messes as seen in the episode "Countdown to Extinction" when he cheerfully calls out with a smile," Yo Gears, get with it. Put that slab in right or we're gonna be here when the big dipper gets rusty." In the episode "Prime Target" the big game hunter Lord Cholmondeley captured a secret Soviet jet, leading to panic of possibly war. Cholmondeley then set his sights on the ultimate trophy, the head of Optimus Prime. In order to lure Optimus in Cholmondeley captured the Autobots Tracks, Bumblebee, Jazz, Beachcomber, Grapple, Blaster and Inferno. Windcharger and Huffer were able to avoid being trapped. When Cosmos learned of the location Cholmondeley was keeping the captured Autobots Optimus Prime accepted Cholmondeley's challenge to meet him alone. Although interrupted by the Decepticons Astrotrain and Blitzwing's attempt to ally the Decepticons with Cholmondeley, Optimus defeated the big game hunter and freed the Autobots. Cholmondeley and the stolen jet were given over to the Soviets by the Autobots as punishment for his actions. Huffer's only appearance in the movie was when Hot Rod destroyed a roadblock he, Bluestreak, Sunstreaker, Hound, and Kup were attempting to set. Later Arcee stated that if they closed the door then Hot Rod and Kup would be trapped outside the city. In the 1986 episode, "Dark Awakening", Huffer was said to be among the dead Autobots that were interred at the Autobot mausoleum. The names that Daniel mentioned, along with Huffer, were the names of Autobots that were killed in The Transformers: The Movie. However, Huffer's apparent death was not depicted in the movie or any episode. Shortly after the mausoleum's introduction, the zombie body of Optimus Prime set the mausoleum to self-destruct, presumably destroying what remained of Huffer's body. A robot similar to Huffer subsequently appeared in the episode "Carnage in C-Minor", albeit colored like Gears. Since this wrongly-colored Huffer is shown not only next to an equally-dead Brawn and a Constructicon, but also in an episode riddled with animation errors, Huffer's appearance here is not given much weight by many fans, but accepted by others.Image:DeceptiBrawn1.jpg @ tfwiki.net: The Transformers Wiki Animators on the series would occasionally swell the ranks of the Transformers with duplicates of certain characters, (such as Reflector in Transport to Oblivion, and Shockwave in Five Faces of Darkness), duplicates intended to represent generic Transformers. Its possible that the alternative Huffer seen in Carnage in C-Minor was one such duplicate, as was Brawn. Books Huffer appeared in the 1984 sticker and story book The Revenge of the Decepticons written by Suzanne Weyn and published by Marvel Books. He was depicted as having a rounded head guard.http://www.physics.ohio-state.edu/~sstoneb/tf/books/sticker/revenge/revenge.html Huffer appeared in the 1986 Ladybird Books story Decepticon Hideout by John Grant. IDW Publishing Huffer appeared in issue #1-2 of Transformers: Evolutions - Hearts of Steel. Fun Publications Based on the Transformers Classics toy line, the Timelines 2007 story is set 15 years after the end of the Marvel Comics story (ignoring all events of the Marvel U.K. and Generation 2 comics). After the war Huffer was recruited by Grimlock to be engineering officer of the Autobot ship Graviton, whose mission it was to track down Bludgeon and his Decepticons. In Transformers: Timelines volume 2 #2, "Games of Deception" Ultra Magnus lead a force including Elita One, Springer, Huffer, Snarl, Strongarm and Tyrannitron after the Decepticon Bug Bite and his forces to Earth. Audio books Huffer was featured in the 1985 Transformers audio book Autobots' Lightning Strike. Dreamwave Productions When civil war broke out on the planet Cybertron between the Autobots and Decepticons, Huffer joined the Autobot cause. When Autobot leader Sentinel Prime was killed by Decepticon leader Megatron, a new Autobot leader, Optimus Prime, was chosen. Optimus ordered the evacuation of Cybertron by the Autobots, and Huffer was among those who reluctantly prepared for the evacuation (Transformers: War Within #2). When Decepticon Military Operations Commander Shockwave lead a force of Decepticons against the Autobot capitol of Iacon, Huffer was among the Autobots who defended the capitol (Transformers: War Within #3). When Megatron and Optimus Prime disappeared in an accident with a space bridge, the Autobot and Decepticon forces splintered into smaller factions. Huffer stayed with the Autobots under the leadership of Prowl. Huffer was among the Autobots who followed Optimus Prime on his mission on board the Ark and crash landed on Earth. In 1984, when the Ark's computer re-activated, it rebuilt Huffer as in the form of an Earth truck. Eventually the combined forces of the Autobots on Earth, and their human allies were able to capture the Decepticons. A ship called the Ark II was built to take the Cybertonians back to Cybertron, along with some human companions, but the ship exploded shortly after takeoff. The human allies were killed, but the Cybertonians were lost in the ocean, again in statis lock. Huffer and others were recovered by a rogue military unit and reprogrammed as slave war machines. Megatron broke free and then freed his fellow Decepticons and Grimlock. Huffer and the other Autobots who were found by Lazarus were abused by Megatron's troops, but were eventually freed by Optimus Prime. Huffer returned to Cybertron with Optimus Prime and most of the Autobots to face charges after Ultra Magnus them the war had ended. Toys *'Generation 1 Huffer' (1984) :Based on a Microman toy. The version sold in 1984 had no rub-symbol, while the 1985 version had a rub-symbol. One of the earliest Transformers toys.Boy Toys, Lancaster New Era Lancaster, PA; August 10, 2007; by Laura Knowles :This toy features an embossed "M" on his doors, a holdover from his Microman toy line roots. :Later remolded as Pipes. He was redecoed into the Takara exclusive Road Ranger.Huffer (1984) - Autobot Construction Engineer - www.tfu.info *'Decoy Huffer' (1986) :A special promotion given away with other figures in 1986. This was a solid plastic toy representing Huffer in robot mode. *'Timelines Huffer' (2007) :A redeco of Cybertron Armorhide, in the colors of Generation 1 Huffer, was part of an exclusive set at BotCon 2007. He was packaged with BotCon Springer, and limited to only 1400 in number. :This toy is 3.5 centimeters wide in vehicle mode, while a real Globetrotter is 247 centimeters wide, making it 1:71 scale. With this scale the real robot would stand 675 centimeters (22.1 feet) tall. Shattered Glass An mirror-universe version of Huffer appeared in the Transformers: Timelines fiction. He is one of the evil Autobots who serves the tyrant Optimus Prime. Huffer gets along with anyone and loves to make deals. Fun Publications Huffer appears in the fiction "Dungeons & Dinobots", printed in the Transformers Collectors Club magazine issue #22 and in a text based story of the same name. He is among the Autobots who attacked the Arch-Ayr fuel dump. He later attempts to capture Grimlock, but fails. He then sells information on Grimlock's whereabouts to Sideswipe and Cliffjumper. Toys *''Transformers'' Scout Armorhide :A Target store exclusive recolor of Cybertron Armorhide. This toy was repurposed as Shattered Glass Huffer. Transformers Animated On April Fools Day 2009, Derrick J. Wyatt posted an image on his blog of a lineup of characters, stating that some would be appearing in season three of Transformers Animated, and some were merely there as an April Fool's joke. Among the characters featured were Huffer and Pipes. The pair were drawn to resemble the Mario Bros., with Huffer looking like Mario.Derrick J. Wyatt's Blog - April Fools Animated series Huffer first appeared during a crowd scene in the episode "Decepticon Air". Transformers: Power Core Combiners According to Huffer's bio in the Transformers: Power Core Combiners line, he is a grumbler and as pessimistic as his original G1 incarnation, but his physical abilities are augmented when partnered with the Mini-Con Caliburst.TFW2005.com - Huffer with Caliburst Toys *''Power Core Combiners'' Huffer and Caliburst (2010) :Huffer is an Autobot semi-truck partnered with the Mini-Con Caliburst. As a Power Core Combiner Scout, he can become the torso of a combined form by using four drone limbs. His partner Caliburst transforms into a gun that can mount on the rear end of his truck mode. :Huffer and Caliburst are also repainted as the Decepticons Crankcase (with Destron drones) and Darkray (Windburn's Mini-Con partner), respectively.http://www.oafe.net/yo/tfpcc_crank.php References Category:Autobots Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1984 Category:Fictional engineers Category:Transformers Mini Vehicles Category:Power Core Combiners